vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lt. Surge
|-|LGP/E= |-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= Summary Lt. Surge "The Lightning American" is the leader of the Vermillion Gym and mainly uses Electric-type Pokemon. He is the third Gym Leader Red and Blue encounter in their adventures through Kanto. Characterized by his bold and brash composure, Lt. Surge is a war vet who served in the mysterious "Kanto War" of some years ago. Surge is also one of the first Gym Leaders of Kanto that Ethan encountered when he first arrived in the land from Johto. Though he was defeated, Surge proved himself to be a force to be reckon with. Eventually, along with other Gym Leaders in Kanto, Surge had a rematch against Ethan and fought on equal grounds against him. Years after the events of Pokèmon Gold/Silver/Crystal, Surge would partake in the World Tournaments held in Unova, in which he was considered a rather highly ranked trainer. Powers and Stats Tier At least 9-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Lt. Surge Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Adult Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader of Kanto Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Projection, Statistics Nerfing, Forcefield Creation Voltorb, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Afterimage Creation and Raichu, Martial Arts Raichu, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Projection Let's Go! only | Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation Raichu, Paralysis Inducement, Afterimage Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Electrode, Statistics Nerfing, Afterimage Creation, Self-Destruction, Electricity Manipulation Electrode, Confusion Inducement, Afterimage Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection Magneton, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts Electabuzz | Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Raichu, Weather Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Levitation, Electricity Manipulation Electrode, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation Magnezone, Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Rock Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Electivire, Weather Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection Jolteon, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection Ampharos Attack Potency: At least Street level (A a war veteran that is more athletic than the other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than Misty, own a well trained Raichu) | Large Mountain level (Battled against Ethan after he arrived in Kanto. At this point, Ethan had bested Lance team in a battle) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ (His Pokémon are faster than Misty's) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Lance) | At least Relativistic+ (Considerably faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class (Roughly comparable to Silver and Ethan, both of which are stronger than Lance) | At least Large Mountain Class (Comparable to the other Gym Leaders) Durability: At least Street level (More durable than Red) | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level (His team is comparable to Ethan's) | At least Large Mountain level (Took hits from Nate, who can defeat Brock, Iris, Blue and Caitlin) Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled Pokemon battler and Gym Leader) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | His teams are mainly vulnerable to Ground-type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all moves his Pokemon know. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 1) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green/Let's Go! 100Voltorb.png|Voltorb, The Ball Pokémon. 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu, The Mouse Pokémon 026Raichu.png|Raichu, The Mouse Pokémon. Magnemite.png|Magnemite, The Magnet Pokémon. Go! only Heart Gold/Soul Silver 026Raichu.png|Raichu, The Mouse Pokémon. 101Electrode.png|Electrode, The Ball Pokémon. 101Electrode.png|Electrode, The Ball Pokémon. Magneton.png|Magneton, The Magnet Pokémon. 125Electabuzz.png|Electabuzz, The Electric Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Black/White 2 026Raichu.png|Raichu, The Mouse Pokémon. Hold Item: Electric Gem 101Electrode.png|Electrode, The Ball Pokémon. Hold Item: Lum Berry Magnezone.png|Magnezone, The Magnet Area Pokémon. Hold Item: Air Balloon 600px-466Electivire.png|Electivire, The Thunderbolt Pokémon. Hold Item: Liechi Berry 135Jolteon_AG_anime_2.png|Jolteon, The Lightning Pokémon. Hold Item: Shuca Berry Ampharos.png|Ampharos, The Light Pokémon. Hold Item: Petaya Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Colonel Robert Hogan (Hogan's Heroes) Hogan's Profile (Both were 9-C and both were unarmed) Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7